


yall we gottem

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, but pls for jesus dont actually read this, please dont disown me, pls, this was lazy writing, umm eddie survives, umm honestly dont even read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this ain't it sis





	yall we gottem

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont kill me this wasnt my fault,,, well actual-

eddieee was doig some work oN his lapto p thenn aLL of a SUdden trashmouth tozier kIcks tHe dam door doWN. eddliess looked up. riCiCh had his hair up with a sunchieeee in a tiny man bunnnnn, anD then a hYDRO flASk iN his han d. He then dorpoep it on purpsoed “ oMG sAVe tHE fUCkin tURtLEssSSSS eDDSSS, fUCKjjjJGGN” omg!!1!!1! he wAS a vSCO gUIL!1! Eddieeidis had seen those bithces going aronud “bIthch what the fukc werree youu thignkign!!1!” eddieedwjie sPEgHEtiI was concerende forr his husmband, welel because he waas a profesisianl comediabnnd, thies shitbr was fuckging convernugjh

“bUT eDDDIESIDS!! This looksks wasssdasd gongn aroudjnd andb i wanted to tyr it! I wanted to be hip wiht the kidsss!! “ “rithieee were fuikign forty thre what thees fuckc” now edideds was concerned and d confuesdf fork his husbnand the only fukvvin thigns he said were somehtigjn about sksksssksk and fukigng turtlles. roinchesss wh ole feasscooo was alsos scarirgn theirrr pomeriasns dog namemd pp.

"rIchIs stop you're scaingg our dogggg" Edidies said roNCHes didn t sotp thougbth. Five minnutres passed and durijng those five minuthres it ws the samehtign over and ovjner again thids clown. Butj then thats whrne eddieiss decidjed he shoudld show the others. Withoutj gettign tAShsHmoUTHTs attentiooks he took a picture. He then pulledmn up the groupdo chat that the rest of teh losers clujbd were in. all the loserds have keprt in tocuh ever sicjner derry and that crackhead lokokign mothebr fucnker. Anwyas. Eddiess then sent them the picture he took and sent it to thenms 

__________________________________________________________________

Eds speghettiss: [IMG_6667876655454_1615557_877.jpg.]  
Eds speghettiss: please send help he’s been like this for the past 6 minutes  
6:55pm

Mike bike: no can do, sorry :\  
6:56pm

January Embers: i can’t too sorry  
6:56pm

My heart burns there tooooo: sorry bud ;(  
6:56pm

Billllss bad endingss: can’t :\  
6:57pm

Eds speghettiss: wow what great friends u arre >:\  
6:58pm

Trashmouth: u know u love me eds :)  
6:59pm

___________________________________________________________________

Wowos edds really love df his lif ewe.


End file.
